bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiseichuu Louisenbairn
Kiseichuu Louisenbairn (きせいちゅう・ルイゼンバーン, kiseichuu Ruizenbān), originally incorrectly romanized as kiseichu Luisenbarn, is a Vasto Lorde in Sōsuke Aizen's army and is the Younger brother of Baraggan Louisenbairn. Appearance kiseichuu is not very large only standing about three inches with his head being the main part of his body, his lower half is made out of an odd fabric that hides tentacle that Kiseichuu uses to latch onto a target.his face has an odd marking with a single dot on the middle that is his only eye it's not known where is hollow whole is or if he even has one. Personality kiseichuu has been shown to be very eccentric and always attempt to show off for his big brother Baraggan. He thinks of himself as Baraggans own One Hollow Army easily killing Shinigami and even Hollows without lifting a single hand to attack. Kiseichuu has a very parasitic personality meaning he always need to be near another person or doing something with anyone to feel like doing anything if he has no one to guide him he has no will to do anything. But after his Brothers death he lost his mind and went ona rampage killing Visoreds on site. History In life Kiseichuu Louisenbairn was not truly even born he was a still born baby dead on birth. But for unknown reasons He was transformed into a Hollow and for this he is officially the only hollow to be born not created. Growing up through the ranks of the hollows kiseichuu had to kill and eat other hollows tell he reach the rank of Adjuchas at this rank Kiseichuu could not get any higher and he started to fear that he would be stuck as this rank forever tell one day after he was finish searching for info on other hollow ranks to understand the hollows he started to feel odd and then he transformed once again this time into a Vasto Lorde. Kiseichuu had no idea why it happened only that it happened so he spent his days searching for the answer and he found out that all hollows need to find there inner personality before they can reach any other rank. With this info Kiseichuu helps his brother Barragan reach his true form of Vasto Lorde and for his loyalty he has made Barragan's first commander of his army. With both brothers controlling the hollows there was nothing they could not do tell Aizen destroyed everything and Kiseichuu was forgotten by his big brother Barragan. Lost with no meaning in life Kiseichuu wonder around looking for anything to do tell he saw his brother killed by a Visored and with that fresh in his mind he set out to kill all Visoreds. Putting his plan into action Kiseichuu enters the soul society and takes over the body of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto then staying silent for over a time of six months slowly taking his time to master Yamamoto's body over this time he watch and learned everything about Yamamoto and with his info all gather and the host body under full control he silently slip out of the soul society and Vanish some where in the earth world. Plot Powers & Abilities Sonído: it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonído is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound caused by Flash Steps. kiseichuu can force the host to use this skill if they don't know how to use Flash step. Pesquisa: is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami ability to sense Spiritual Pressure. It functions very similarly to sonar.kiseichuu uses this skill to locate the Visoreds wih ease even in there hidden base. Hierro:'Kiseichuu has a powerful skin that can stop a couple direct attacks from a soul reapers sword but he can also pass this skill on to the host so to make the body almost like a tank able to with stand a direct attack from a captains bankai with ease. 'High-Speed Regeneration: is the ability that allows a Hollow to heal most injuries very quickly, with the exception of the destruction of the head or vital organs.but Kiseichuu takes this ability one step farther by not only healing himself but any wounds the host body will be dealt in the time he is using it. Negación: fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows.but Kiseichuu can use it to rescue himself and his host with this skill at any itme he wishs he is able to use this to get away from near death probliems. Garganta:is how Kiseichuu and his host move to and from Hueco Mundo and the soul society. Cero: is a highly powerful and relatively swift energy blast that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Kiseichuu shows his cero is fired from his eye point blinding him for a moment and his host can fire a cero at any loctation on there body and even fire up to 3 at once. Special Ability: Parasite Soul link,this is Kisuichuu's main and only real skill he uses for combat or spying he is able to shrink himself to almost a Micro form and attach himself to anyones "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" this links him to there spiritual flow so over time he gains control of the host body and can even use the Host abilitys as if they where his own.this allows Kisuichuu to invade the Zanpakutō of the host and form a almost double personality inside the host sword.in this state he can trigger hollowfication and make the host into a perfect hollow verson of himself in his full body form.if the host body is killed when Kiseichuu is still inside the body he can be killed or badly injured at the same time. Second Ability:Transformation, form one is a 3 foot monkey like form of himself with added strength,speed, and all his other states are more then double they are in his fist state and now he gains a Tail with a Blade that can keep even to any Zanpakuto sword. Powers and states gained in Second Form Perfect High speed regeneration:can instantly repair most to all damage done to his body with little to no exceptions. Other then removal of the head. Advance Sonido skills: Copying the Soul reapers skills of Flash step Kiseichuu has managed to make a couple advance forms of Sonido to get the upper hand in a fight. *'Noboru' Aoshite Kakou (のぼる, to Ascend and Descent): a special Sonido technique where one moves above their opponent's line of site and then in a perfectly timed Sonido drop down below the person's line of site and, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow).with a single thrust up and out the back of their body. This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked tell they notice the blood gathering on the ground. This skill uses their line of site to trick the eyes into looking up for an attack when it really is from below. *'Yurariyurari ('ゆらりゆらり, Swaying) This skill is more of a High speed sway of the full body allowing the body to use its feet to stay at a single point but the whole body is shown to sway repeatedly, in a large, fast motion. This gives the illusion of Kiseichuu shacking or Vibrating at a almost uncontrollable rate but once Kiseichuu needs to avoid an attack he can keep his feet at a single point and move his body almost to the ground with ease in a blink of an eye Kiseichuu is at Ground level and can attack from any angle he choices.he has been show also being able to move in a 360 motion without even moving his feet. Immense Spiritual Power: In his original form he needs to keep his own spiritual energy hidden from anyone attempting to seek him out but in this new form he can release massive amounts of energy. Enhanced Durability:Even after being hit by several large attacks and having a couple large wounds Kiseichuu has been seen still fighting as if he was not even hurt at all moving without any need for healing. Tail Blade Extention: with his new Tail Kiseichuu can extend the blade and retract it at will and even control the speed at which it extends allowing for sneak attacks from long range, its unknown how long his tail blade can go. Advance Hand to hand skills: After watching a hollow be destroyed by a soul reapers skills in Hakuda Kiseichuu made a new form of combat for Hollows to use if they meet a soul reaper with those skills a type of counter to Hakuda. : Kingu Kobushi (王拳, "King Fist"), This skill is a skill only for a Vasto Lorda and allows a hollow to channel there raw energy and brute force into there fist to form effecive attacks on soul reapers. *'Raiōken' (雷王拳, "Thunder King Fist") This is the most basic but most effective of all the King fist styles. By drawing back a single fist back to your side and at the same time gathering all the air air around them on a single point on there fist then with a firm step at the target and a fast thrust the user will fire a focus strem of lightning. The lightning is created by the frixtion in the air on a single point for so long and once release the attack is just as deadly as if it was a lighting bolt. *'Oni Hone Guraindaa'(おにグラインダー , "''Ogre Bone Grinder") After grabing hold of the targets arm the user pulls them closer to him with a fast pull that surprises the target then using that split second the user drives there free fist into the center of the targets chest and release all there stored up spiritual energy at that single point and that will trigger a Vibration all though the targets body targeting all the bone's in a human's body almost shattering them leaving the target stunned and unable to move thanks to all the Vibrations running in their body. '''Forced Evolution:' After using his second form Kiseichuu can force himself to reach a much more powerful state of Hollowfication but at a price he must give up several things of himself to gain the needed power for the new form. Like his high speed regeneration, all forms of rationality, memory retention, and speech removed to enhance his power. The only other Hollow to get this type of forced power was Wonderweiss Margela and it turned him from a weak hollow to a super powerful hollow able to keep shoulder to shoulder with the top espada. In this form you can see on the picture next to this section Kiseichuu is almost humanoid and is much larger then all his other forms. After reaching this form Kiseichuu can no longer return to his other forms, without removing his mask and destroying his new body this will trigger his mind to awaken in the mask once again and he will be returned to his first form. Host body The first shinigami host body Kiseichuu has is the head Captain Yamamoto. with control fo Yamamoto he now is Kiseichuu's host and can be consider as a simple tool for him to use in his war on the Visoreds.all the next part is from Bleach wiki and is not my own work it is only to show the powers and skills of Yamamoto. Counter to the host body techneque the host can focus on there inner world and in attempt to break the link Kiseichuu has on them they can fight a copy of themselfs (kiseichuu is the copy) and if they win they take there body back and then Kiseichuu is removed but if they lose kiseichuu takes control once more and forces the body to his will.once Kiseichuu is removed or leaves on his own from the body there is a 90% chance he can never return to the body either the body is dead or the host body is aware and avoid his attempt to capture them. All info on Yamamoto will be removed along with any other host body once he moves onto a new body there will be a list of host body names Host names and status Head Captain Yamamoto (alive and release from Kiseichuu)